Asterix&Obelix Drabbles
by Mymaster
Summary: Just some small shorts. Rating for later drabbles. They sorta follow my other stories. Don't own anything. Enjoy
1. Just Some Thoughts

I can't believe I am so happy to be with Obelix, so completely in both mind and body. But then after all this time together, first as friends and now as lovers, I would never leave him, no matter how much we fight. No matter how many times he makes me angry. I could never leave, especially now, I belong to him, we belong completely to each other.

I've been sitting here for about an hour, we had a fight. But this time I actually left. I've never done that before. Usually there's some yelling and stomping of feet, but minutes later we forgive and move on. But this time I actually left. I don't know why I got so mad. I just did. And now I don't know what to do. I've been here long enough to cool down and see it was stupid to fight. So I might as well return. Hopefully Obelix has forgiven too.

_What have I done? I've lost Asterix. But I can't lose Asterix! He's the only person I've ever felt close to. Like I truly belonged with him. And he is mine! He can't leave me! I have to bring him back. He, he can't leave me, I've claimed him. Maybe I need to claim him again, really prove to him that he is mine, even if by force. I won't hurt him, I can't. But he has to know he is mine and isn't allowed to leave me!_

I walked through the door to our hut. Obelix was sitting on our bed. He looked like the sky had fallen on his head. He looked up straight at me.

"Asterix! You're not allowed to leave me!" Obelix ran toward me and grabbed me, hugging me tightly to his chest. He looked so lost, but his face changed to determination which confused me. "I'll never let you leave me."

"I'll never leave you, Obelix?" He was starting to scare me.  
>"Yes, Asterix, you'll never leave me!" He kissed me forcefully, I understood then. He planned to take me again, to brand me as his, it was the only way he knew how to make me his and force me to stay. I could still leave, I knew that, but I would be plagued with the memories over and over, making me want to return, to go back to his arms. But I didn't want to leave anyway. If it was the only way to calm Obelix, then I'd let him fill me either way, not like I didn't enjoy it.<p>

_He came back. I'll prove to him that he was mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. I may be pumping a bit too hard but he is mine! Asterix is mine! I'm going to cum, fill him up, claim him. One last pump. I love to see my claim slipping out from between his bum cheeks, Asterix is mine. All mine and he's never to leave. I can go again, but Asterix is tired. I've covered him in my cum and his. I should probably clean him up. But I like him, covered in my seed. I left a few marks across his skin, kissing creamy skin covered in marks. He is mine! I grit my teeth, never will I let him leave. Even if I have to keep him here from now on. I cleaned him up and tucked him in. I'll leave him to sleep. I'll get him a boar! For when he awakens. I will look after Asterix. For now and forever._

I awoke in the morning to a tinge down my spine. He was a bit rough last night, not serious but my backside will be sore all day. He must have been really scared I'd leave if he lost even that small amount of control. I know he always holds back, he could never hurt me purposely. Obelix does love me after all, that's why he can't help himself in the first place. He was so afraid; I always knew he relied on me. After all no matter what he always stood by my side and always followed me no matter how dangerous. But last night I truly saw how much he needed me, how he wouldn't let me go for anything. If I even tried to leave he'd bring me back, even forcefully if he had to and I wouldn't have the power to stop him. At the least, he'd follow me, never letting me out of his sight. Obelix is obsessed with me and partly that makes me happy but partly scared me too. I'm trapped. But does that matter?

Asterix smiled and turned to his Obelix. This was his life now and he was happy.


	2. In The Fields

Obelix kissed Asterix, trying to coax him into more. He didn't want to wait to get back to their hut to have his Asterix. He managed to distract Asterix long enough to slip his pants half way down his legs, Asterix managed to push Obelix back slightly.  
>"Obelix stop, not here."<br>"Yes here Asterix," Obelix whined. Asterix tried to fight him off as his bulge rubbed against Obelix, making it harder to think.  
>"No Obelix, not here."<br>"Yes Asterix, right now. Have to have you right now. No one is here, just us. I want you now." He purposely rubbed against Asterix s cock, causing him to pant and give in; he knew how stubborn Obelix got about this.

Obelix finished removing their clothes. He slipped two fingers inside his horny little warrior, pushing against his prostate causing him to cry out. Obelix continued to pump his fingers in and out as he slipped Asterix s pulsing cock into his mouth. He sucked from bottom to top, pumping his fingers in time with his sucks. Asterix continued to cry out in pleasure and wriggle around so much Obelix had to hold him down so he could finish his meal. Asterix came quickly, filling Obelix s mouth. Obelix swallowed every drop.

Obelix licked up and down the cock in front of him, making sure he got every drop of his meal. He continued to lick up Asterix s body, making sure he didn't miss the smallest of spot on his little warrior s body. He got to his mouth and kissed him deeply, swallowing every moan that came from his mouth as he massaged Asterix s dick back to full mast. As he pulled on the little man's cock, he slipped his cock into his arse. Obelix s groaned as he seated himself deeply inside his Asterix. He pumped slowly as he tried to cause his lover to cum again, before he filled him. He pushed and pulled simultaneously, as Asterix panted and moaned, wriggled and arched, getting closer and closer to cumming again. A few minutes later, he came all across his stomach and Obelix s hand.

Obelix pulled out, he flipped Asterix over and placed him softly over a large tree root. He slid his hard cock back into place in Asterix s arse, making sure that Asterix was stable and comfy before he got started on finishing himself. Obelix pounded into Asterix as he held onto tree root, moaning aloud as he held on for dear life. The pounding got harder and faster as he called out Obelix s name till at last with one last deep push, Obelix sheathed his cock deep in Asterix s arse and pumped him full of cum. Asterix stayed bent over the tree brunch, breathing shallowly as Obelix pulled his now limp cock from his arse. His cum spilt on to the woodlands floor as it leaked out from Asterix s arse. Obelix looked around at his slumped over lovers face to make sure he was alright and noticed that Asterix must have cum again onto the floor in front of him. Obelix smiled, knowing that his spent warrior would be very tired from his multiple orgasms. So he collected their clothes, dressed them both and set off home with a sleeping Asterix in his arms.  
> <p>


	3. Obelix Eats

Obelix s favourite meal used to be wild boar but now it was Asterix. They had finished dinner and Obelix had pulled Asterix to bed, proclaiming it was time to truly eat his favourite meal. He kissed and sucked down Asterix s throat as he removed all his clothes.

Obelix slide his hand down his lovers body, licked his lips. He decided he'd try something different. He would taste his little lover. He continued to slide his hand down till he held Asterix s cock in his hand and bent down towards the throbbing cock. He licked the tip and decided he liked the taste. He lapped at the pre-cum that seeped from the tip while he rubbed the nuts attached. He dipped down, sliding the whole cock in his mouth and sucked. Asterix shuddered and moaned. Obelix continued to suck up and down his lover s solid cock, sliding his teeth along the sides. Asterix reached down to try and make Obelix do something, he wasn't totally sure but Obelix got the idea. He started to bob and suck quickly causing Asterix to moan loudly. He felt the build up coming and yelled at Obelix that he was going to cum. Obelix felt the cum slide down his throat, and tasted it on his tongue. He liked the taste of his Asterix, so he lapped at his softening cock. He moved back upwards and kissed him on the lips. He slide his hand back down Asterix s body, he cupped a buttock and spread them out.

He slipped his finger into his lover s hole and he watched his finger disappear inside him. He felt himself pulse, his own cock begging to enter just like his finger was. He licked his lips; he wondered what he would taste like here. He slide his finger out of the wet hole, and pulled Asterix up, he looked confusedly at Obelix till he noticed what he thought Obelix was planning to do. He looked desperate to stop him but then Obelix pushed forward and licked his hole. Asterix arched back, the feeling was different but pleasurable. Obelix pushed forward, licking and lapping harder. He pushed his tongue around, slipped two fingers inside and rubbed them around inside his arse, pushing them as deep as he could.

He continue to lick and pump his little Gaulish warriors arse, enthralled with this new activity as the Gaulish warrior squirmed, panted and wriggled in pleasure. His cock was so hard again, covered in the cum that was seeping from the tip. He reached down and slid his hand along his own cock. He moaned as he felt the pleasure scorching through his body. With Obelix pumping and licking his start out and him pumping his cock, he came very quickly. Obelix sat back, looking down at Asterix who laid on the bed, his legs wide open and covered with his own cum, panting from the exhaustion of all the pleasure coursing through his body.

Obelix slide his trousers down and off. His cock stood straight up toward the sky. It was pulsing and covered in pre-cum. He stared down at Asterix, his cock pulsed again and he licked his lips. He was very ready to penetrate his little man. Asterix saw the need in Obelix s eyes so he rolled onto his stomach and shifted onto his hands and knees. He spread his legs with his arse in the air. Obelix looked down at his Asterix, all ready and spread just for him. He growled possessively, gripped his hips and pushed his cock straight up to the hilt in his arse. He breathed out slowly as he stayed still just to feel Asterix around him. Asterix had arched up, and wanted Obelix to move, to slam hard and fast. He moved forward and pushed back against him, clutching his arse muscles around Obelix s big cock. Obelix reached around, pulling Asterix up and holding him still so he could pound long, hard and fast into his Asterix.

Asterix moaned loudly as Obelix worked toward filling him up with cum. His cock stood on end again. Obelix shifted his hand down, and grabbed his cock. Asterix knew that that meant that Obelix was going to fill him full soon, he moaned at the thought and came across and down his stomach and legs. Obelix slammed in one last time and came squirt after squirt of warm cum into his little warrior s tight arse.

He softly laid down his sleeping lover on the bed, covered in their combined cum, his own drenched his stomach and front of his legs while Obelix s coated the backs of his legs and flowed slowly from his butthole. He watched as cum escaped from his lover for a few minutes, as he cock reinflated. He didn't want to reawaken him; he knew he was very tired from the hours of sex but he did want to slip his dick back inside him. He laid down beside Asterix, pulling his butt cheeks apart. He positioned and slid his cock back into place inside Asterix. Asterix moaned at the intrusion in his sleep but didn't awaken. Obelix snuggled up and settled down for some sleep inside his little cum covered Gaul.  
> <p>


End file.
